nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
After That
'After That '(ソノアト, Sonoato) is the sixty third chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Christmas morning, Raku and Chitoge take Hana to the airport. After that, he gets a call from Shū, asking them to attend a party he's hosting. Shū explains that the party the day before was cancelled, and they all wanted to celebrate with Raku and Chitoge. Meanwhile, Shuu and the rest of the class plan on interrogating Raku and Chitoge on the night they spent in the hotel together. Raku and Chitoge arrive at the party, hosted at a venue that is owned by someone Shuu knows. As Chitoge goes to mingle with her classmates, Raku notices that there is an odd atmosphere about the party, with people whispering and glancing at him. He comes and greets Marika, who appears unhealthy and distressed. She comments that Raku thinks nothing of her, and that she is just trash, and then breaks down and runs away. Raku then spots Kosaki and goes to talk to her, but she seems odd, not really registering what he is saying or making eye contact with him. Raku realizes there is something wrong and wonders what he should do, while Kosaki rationalizes that since they're dating, it's natural that Raku and Chitoge would do "things" with each other. Meanwhile, Chitoge runs into Tsugumi, who is wearing a men's suit. Tsugumi comments on how Chitoge has become more womanly. Chitoge then chats with her other classmates and tells them how she spent the night in the hotel, laying on the bed and taking a bath. When Raku attempts to greet Tsugumi, she runs away in embarrassment. At this point, both Raku and Chitoge notice that people seem restless at the party. Then Christmas cake is served, and Raku tries to stop everyone from eating it when he finds out it was made by Kosaki. However, the cake turns out to be delicious, which alarms Raku. At this point, the boys of the class begin to interrogate Raku, and question him about the night he spent in the hotel with Chitoge. At this point, Raku and Chitoge explain that they did not spend the night together, and that Chitoge was actually working things out with her mother and that it was all a misunderstanding leading to a relieved Kosaki. Walking back home, Chitoge blames Raku for the mess of a party they attended. Raku comments on Chitoge wearing her ribbon, and Chitoge asks Raku what he and Hana talked about at the airport. This flashes back to earlier in the day, when they are seeing Hana off. Hana offers Raku a job when he graduates high school. Hana reveals she was there when Raku and Chitoge met ten years ago, and Raku asks her if she knows about his pendant. She replies she does not know, and in private, tells Raku she knows that he and Chitoge are not dating. Afterwards, Raku says he was embarrassed at pretending the whole time. Hana then asks if he was really pretending to be her boyfriend, and bids them farewell. On the plane, Hana remembers that Raku's locket was from Chitoge's picture book. She dismisses this, saying that she'll tell them the next time they meet. The scene cuts to Kosaki's house, where we see a picture book in her drawer that has a picture of a girl with a red ribbon. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Kosaki owns the picture book that is essential to the promise from 10 years ago. * Hana knows something important about the 10 year old promise. Trivia * This is the first chapter where the picture book is physically introduced. * This is one of the rare occasions where Kosaki's cooking is good. * This chapter was adapted into an episode for Mother.